Creepypasta Wiki:Screencapped Pasta
When uploading a screencap or a comic add its name in the caption. PS: like in all the other galleries, you are not allowed to post screamers. Post one, and you WILL be banned Aggie.jpg|Aggie The Doll.png|Doll, The Pokemon Mutant Future.png|Mutant Future The Parasite.png|Parasite, The NWR The Portraits.jpg|Portraits, The Truth.jpg|Truth Wristbands.jpg|Wristbands The Shift.jpg|Shift, The Charcoal.png|Charcoal House of Rules.jpg|House of Rules A R I Z O N A.png|Arizona Fallout 2 Ending Horror.jpg|Fallout 2 Ending Horror Ed Edd and Eddy.png|Ed, Edd, & Eddy Fallout 3 Number Stations.jpg|Fallout 3 Numbers Station Fred.jpg|Fred 12th Floor.png|12th Floor Great War Disappearances.png|Great War Disappearances Harmony.png|Harmony Huntsville Cabin Horror.jpg|Huntsville Cabin Jack Worldly.jpg|Jack Worldly Knocks on the Window.png|Knocks on the Window Majora's Mask.png|Majora's Mask Mr. Jones.jpg|Mr. Jones Orcarian of Time.jpg|Orcarina of Time Pokemon Over Analyzed.jpg|Pokemon Over-Analyzed Pokemon Silver.png|Pokemon Silver Slendy.png|Slendy Smile Dog.jpg|Smile Dog Spongebob Lost Episode.jpg|Sponge Bob Lost Episode Square Papers.png|Square Papers STAY SCARED.jpg|Stay Scared Super Mario 64.png|Super Mario 64 The Creeping Mange.jpg|Creeping Mange, The The Gallery of Henri Beauchamp.png|Gallery of Henry Beauchamp, The THE KING COME DOWN.jpg|King Come Down, The The Russian Sleep Experiment.jpg|Russian Sleep Experiment The Statue.jpg|Statue, The The Strangers (White).jpg|Strangers, The The Wanderer.jpg|Wanderer, The The Theatre.jpg|Theatre, The Trapped.png|Trapped Tulpa.png|Tulpa Under the Bed.jpg|Under the Bed We Know you are out There.png|We Know You Are Out There Zelda 3D.jpg|Zelda 3D Something Pale and Silent.jpg|Something Pale and Silent The Perfect Child.png|Perfect Child, The Woman on the Road.png|Woman on the Road, The Fresh Faces.png|Fresh Faces newcellphone.jpg|New Cell Phone 1281500345525.jpg|Courage the Cowardly Dog 1281411440567.png|Tape, The 1281411706767.jpg|Tiny Room, The 1281415954898.png|Pokemon Black 1277928695884.png|Mario 64 thefreshstart.png|Fresh Start, The 1281795184955.jpg|White With Red 1282410639763.png|Emerald Eyes 1282499076334.jpg|Minecraft 1278832439468.png|Socratic Method, The EyesOfAChild.jpg|Eyes of a Child ChewedFingers.jpg|Chewed Fingers Footsteps.png|Footsteps ActionMan.jpg|Action Man PokemonBehind.jpg|Pokemon Behind Machops.jpg|Machops AntarcticBar.jpg|Antarctic Bar Crossroads.jpg|Crossroads ChildhoodSuperstitions.jpg|Childhood Superstitions MostBeautifulThingInTheWorld.jpg|Most Beautiful Thing In The World CuteWaitress.jpg|Cute Waitress Reds Suicide.jpg|Red's Suicide Bloody message.jpg|Bloody Message A Mothers Love.jpg|Mother's Love, A Dont Read.jpg|DO NOT READ I BEG YOU Slendermanorigin.png|Original Slenderman Hungry Places.png|Hungry Places Portal Purg.png|Portal Focus.png|Focus Tainted Snap.jpg|Tainted The Fallout Effect.png|Fallout Effect, The Red Light Messages.png|Red Light Messages poke android.png|Poke Android Persuaded.png|Persuaded perfect child.png|Perfect Child My Dream Girl.jpg|My Dream Girl Link's Awakening.png|Link's Awakening Clinton Road.jpg|Clinton Road Animal Essence.png|Animal Essance 15 seconds.jpg|15 Seconds 50s Restaurant.jpg|50's Restaurant, The After the Flash.jpg|After the Flash Basement Footsteps.jpg|Basement Footsteps Bathroom Window.jpg|Bathroom Window Beau pt1.jpg|Beau Pt. 1 Beau pt2.jpg|Beau Pt. 2 Beau pt3.jpg|Beau Pt. 3 Blue Man pt1.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 1 Blue Man pt2.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 2 Blue Man pt3.jpg|Blue Man Pt. 3 Brethern.jpg|Brethern Bug Bite.jpg|Bug Bite Buried Doll.png|Buried Doll Crowded Street.png|Crowded Street Dali The Bum.png|Dali the Bump Dance Dance.jpg|Dance Dance Dark Forces.jpg|Dark Forces Datafragments.png|Data Fragments Devils Circle.jpg|Devil's Circle, The Dinner And A Show.png|Dinner & a Show Dismemberment.jpg|Dismemberment Doll bits.jpg|Doll Bits Dougs Reality.png|Doug's Reality Dont Look Back Rules.jpg|Don't Look Back Everburning lightbulb.jpg|Ever-Burning Light Bulb, The ExcerptA12.jpg|Excerpt A12 Forgotten Vending Machine.jpg|The Forgotten Vending Machine Goes THUMP.jpg|Goes THUMP|link= Hand Growths.png|Hand Growths Homeless Man.jpg|Homeless Man, The It's So Cold.jpg|It's So Cold La Muerta Blanca.jpg|La Muerta Blanca Mama Is Here.jpg|Mamma is Here Man at the Crossroads.jpg|Man At The Crossroads, The Midnight Game Rules.png|Midnight Game, The New Citizens.jpg|New Citizens Old Age Death.jpg|Old Age Death Olfactory.jpg|Olfactory on the tracks.jpg|On The Tracks One of Them.jpg|One Of Them Other Hospital.jpg|Other Hospital, The Pale Face.jpg|Pale Face Plaything.png|Plaything Poor Jennifer.jpg|Poor Jennifer Queens Bay.jpg|Queens Bay Reaching shadow.jpg|Reaching Shadow Reanimated corpses.jpg|Reanimated Corpse, The Scooby Doo Tape.png|Scooby Doo Seven Gables.jpg|Seven Gables, The Seven Springs.jpg|Seven Springs, The Showers.png|Showers Sinking.png|Sinking Sleep Meds.png|Sleep Meds Spellcasting_fromx.jpg|Spell Casting Static Ritual.png|Static Ritual Pt. 1 Static Ritual_paper.jpg|Static Ritual Pt. 2 String Theory.png|String Theory The Classified Ad.jpg|Classified Ad, The The Cure.jpg|Cure, The The Man Who Lives Above You.jpg|Man Who Lives Above You, The The Message.png|Message, The The Operation.jpg|Operation, The The Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow, The The Song and Dance Man.png|Song & Dance Man Unrelated Events.jpg|Unrelated Events bullycreepypasta.png|Bully Colbert.jpg|Colbert Nectar.jpg|Dargaia's Nectar My Bones.jpg|My Bones Dead Fred.jpg|Dead Fred In The Trees.jpg|In The Trees To Be A Doctor.jpg|To Be A Doctor Red Ritual.jpg|Red Ritual Paper Cuts.jpg|Paper Cuts What A Conundrum.jpg|What A Conundrum 1300077922673.png|Man in Black eddy.png|Eddy Choice.PNG|Choice God.jpg|God Part 1 God_2.jpg|God Part 2 Glitchy Red.png|Glitchy Red The_Strangers_(White).jpg|Strangers, The Tulpa.png|Subconscious Monster Across_The_Border.jpg|Across The Border 51502600.png|Poor Wally euler's identity.png|Euler's Identity disneyland creepypasta.png|Disney Land Quiet-1.jpg|Quiet 1 Quiet-2.jpg|Quiet 2 Quiet-3.jpg|Quiet 3 Quiet-4.jpg|Quiet 4 Quiet-5 pt.1.jpg|Quiet 5 Part 1 Quiet-5 pt.2.jpg|Quiet 5 Part 2 creep1.png|X The Creep 1/7 creep2.png|X The Creep 2/7 creep3.png|X The Creep 3/7 creep4.png|X The Creep 4/7 creep5.png|X The Creep 5/7 creep6.png|X The Creep 6/7 creep7.JPG|X The Creep 7/7 St__Foster__s_by_Empty_Smile.jpg|Foster's Final Episode. AleinOne.png thewatchers.jpg|Watchers, The agameithoughtiwasdonewith.png|Game I Thought I Was Done With, A afateworsethandeath.jpg|Fate Worse Than Death, A alovelyplant.jpg|Lovely Plant, A painterfromqueens.png|Painter From Queens, A ashes.png|Ashes candle cove.png|Candle Cove 7248.jpg|Remember This tumblr_lz1cmsDdzR1r49ix5o1_1280.jpg|Tower of Silence, The Tumblr lzjuo8w9LT1r6rx6jo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzah8qBPpS1r9ll7oo1 500.jpg 1329587610843.jpg|Cervine Birth Makeitstop.png|Purin's Lullaby WarontheGods.png|War on the Gods TheLunarFires.png|Lunar Fires, The tumblr_lixn9zlbfs1qdmtlko1_500.jpg|Pokemon War Theory, The Tumblr m06dqosGiX1qbnux8o1 500.png|Silent Night Tumblr m06vamWNPD1qhy07ro1 500.jpg Tumblr loawicJMXF1qi8nego1 500.jpg|Blind Man's Favor, The Tumblr m08obf7wTY1r7t5uco1 500.png SpiritoftheSwamp.png|Spirit of the Swamp Fairlyoddparentstheory.jpg|Fairly Oddparents Theory 1277930214897.png 1281420036019.png 1282385043712.jpg 1282531209974.jpg 1307892351116.jpg 1310546073917.jpg 1314683234436.png Arizona.jpg Dream.jpg Ed_Edd_and_Eddy_Explained.jpg Forbidden_Paragraph.jpg Julia_Legare.jpg Make_Me_3D.png Reflection.png Socratic_Method.jpg Something_pale_and_silent.jpg The_Barricade.png The_End_of_the_Line.jpg The_Masterpiece.jpg The_Meaning_of_Life.jpg The_Theater.jpg The_Window.jpg Tumblr_lzvkb6108i1r8b2v2o1_500.png X.jpg Z_Family_Guy_s08.jpg TheBlessedWell.png|The Blessed Well 0335.jpg 0306.jpg 0339.png 0395.jpg 0462.png 0468.png 1332458371426.jpg|The Never Ending Road 1332474709343.jpg|Your First Test Screens.png|Screens Screens Part 2.png|Screens Part 2 Maps.png|Maps Descending.png|Descending Barriers.jpg|Barriers Coffins.jpg|Coffins Dry, Cut, Cover.jpg|Dry, Cut, Cover NoEnd House.jpg|NoEnd House A Poltergeist.jpg|A Poltergeist Glitch.jpg|Glitch 1/2 Glitch Pt. 2.jpg|Glitch 2/2 Inhuman Handprint.jpg|Inhuman Handprint The Thief.jpg|Thief, The The Time Paradox.jpg|Time Paradox, The 5362.png 550133_211006082334154_196629397105156_294989_429719663_n.jpg|The Truth About Timmy rugratset7.jpg|Lost Rugrats Storyboard Category:Meta